darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Strategy: Arakna
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Necro Ravager from Nocturna ]] Arakna, the Soul Collector, is one of the first Necro characters available. She is best loved for her overpowered ability Phantom Burst. Her main tactic is taking down enemies one by one, augmenting the damage she deals with each kill. In the end, she lets loose her fury with Phantom Burst, starting the process once more. General Information Arakna's Passive, Soul Collector, makes it a best strategy to kill smaller groups of Darkspore. Simply by killing 5 minions, all of her abilities are better, plus an individual damage boost. Or, by using Phantom Charge, she can blink into a large group, spam some serious AOE, and she will not only kill them all, but fill all her "soul" slots. Arakna is best paired with Zrin, the Sunfist. By using Phatom Burst and then Plasma Column, all of the remaining Darkspore will be killed by Plasma Column's DPS. Arakna also works great with Tork, the Fungal King. Tork's Passive, Rampant Growth, boosts healing and poison (well, all DPS) by 25%. This means that Essance Volley will heal 25% more HP than usual. Base Stats & Unlock Levels NOTE: The following stats include Arakna's non-modified primary stats: Green represents the highest stats; Red represents the lowest. Abilities Each variant's different stats are separated by a Forward Slash (/), starting with the Alpha Variant's and ending with the Delta Variant's. ''' '- Basic Attack: ''"Necrotic Bolt" Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant : "Fires a medium range bolt that '''6-11' energy damage to a single target."'' Pretty basic, and what you would expect. The range is pretty good, and the damage is too. Even though it has no special effects, it's just a basic attack. As with all of Arakna's Abilities, Necrotic Bolt is much more efficient when all 5 souls are active. ''' '- Unique Ability: ''"Phantom Burst" Range: 50 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 : "Releases a ring of 6 projectiles, plus additional projectiles based on collected souls, that explode after a short distance. Each projectile causes '''10-21' / 13-26 / XX-XX / XX-XX energy damage to all enemies in a 3'm radius. All souls are consumed by this attack." This is by far the most "overpowered" Unique Ability, with the exception of Zrin's Pain Hounds. Each projectile does very good damage, and Arakna fires 6, when out of souls. The range is massive, over 4 times Arakna's basic. Additionally, it adds on more of these projectiles per collected soul. This means that at your maximum power, you can fire 11 projectiles that do a '''minimum of 10 damage. The sheer damage is incredible when paired up with, say, Blitz's Passive. If half of the 6 critted, that would mean a 1-hit on most of the game's Minion-rank Darkspore. Using Phantom Burst in the right moment can disperse a whole Horde in the blink of an eye, ''' '- Squad Ability: ''"Essence Volley" Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 : "Fires 3 essence bolts plus an additional bolt for every two collected souls. Each bolt follows a target, causing '''13-23' / 17-28 / XX-XX / XX-XX energy damage on contact and healing Arakna for 50% of the damage dealt. All souls are consumed by this attack."'' Though it isn't a very compelling Ability, it is useful nonetheless. Essence Volley launches 3 bolts (a max of 5), which both deal damage and leech the health back, healing Arakna. In a tricky situation, it could be used as a heal if you are low on health. Or, it could be combined with Tork's Rampant Growth to heal you for 75% of the damage dealt. Modifiers * Arakna's Essence Volley: Explodes instead of multiple shots (Chagash's Affix) * Arakna's Essence Volley: Steals buffs (Zejar's Affix) ''' '- Passive: ''"Soul Collector" : "One soul is collected for each enemy killed. Each soul increases the damage that Arakna deals by 5%. Some abilities also consume souls for various effects." Overdrive: : Two souls are collected for each enemy killed. Each soul increases the damage that Arakna deals by 8%. : This is what makes Arakna so deadly. Arakna can have up to 5 souls at once. The 25% bonus power is a bonus. The real effect is how it alters the abilities. The other 2 abilities all fire bonus projectiles at the foe. More projectiles means more damage, plus the bonus 25%. Since you earn the same amount of souls no matter what you kill, it's a good idea to kill minions before a particularly tough fight. The damage bonus is great for her already good abilities. Variants ''' '- Alpha: ''"Phantom Charge" Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 : "Charges through enemies, causing '''13-20' energy damage and suppressing them for 2''' seconds."'' Pretty simple. Let Arakna jump into a group of Darkspore and kill them fast. Also, because she is relatively nuke dependent, having an escape is a good idea. By nuke dependent, I mean that she has a lot of burst damage, and when she has her burst skills on cooldown, she is vulnerable. '- Beta: ''"Affliction Bolt" Range: 80 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 27 : "Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for '''12' seconds which will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take 34 energy damage over 8''' seconds."'' More of a utility then anything else, Affliction Bolt doesn't do a whole lot for Arakna. Yes, it is pretty cool, but for her playstyle, it doesn't help very much. If you feel like you have to get it though, it does act as a semi-good defense for her. - Gamma: "Lifeforce Siphon" Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 22 : ''"Channeled health drain that steals '''96 health from a single target over 6 seconds. While channeling, you are shielded and take 50% less damage from all sources."'' Just a great ability, this makes Arakna a lot less fragile and very annoying. For example, in pvp, jump up to them once you have a decent amount of souls, use Phantom Burst, followed by a spam of Necrotic Bolts, followed by Essence Bolt, followed by this. With 2 life drains, this is one tough combo. (Keep in mind that stuns will be the bane of your existence though.) - Delta: "Soul Link" Range: N/A Cooldown: 24 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 : "Damage taken by Arakna is shared among the rest of the squad for '''12' seconds. Healing is also shared but only when Arakna is at full health."'' In my opinion the best ability in the game, Soul link can make some truly deadly combos. This is a list of possible combos of different heroes with Arakna Delta: *'Tork' - With the bonus heal for Essence Bolt, this is a great survivability ability. *'Arborus' - Not the best in the world, but can be useful at times. Thorny is a great buff in general too. *'Viper' - Toxicity is arguably the best passive in the game. While there is no real purpose for this, its still pretty cool for some Dot. *'Lumin' - With his excellent Passive, Charged Field, paired with the naturally high Critical Rating of a Ravager, Arakna could have a supportive role for her allies in Co-op, greatly increasing teammate's (and her own) Critical Rating. When paired up with Blitz, its effectiveness is increased greatly. *'Zrin' - Hardened Mantle provides a stackable Armored Buff, allowing Arakna to take reduced damage. Plasma Column can even be used to collect souls really fast in order to bring her abilities to her fullest potential. *'Blitz' - When paired up with Lumin or Skar, Arakna becomes a monster with massive Crit Damage thanks to Deadly Precision. A full-powered Phantom Burst with many of the projectiles Critical could massively damage even Captains! When combined with Skar's Shadow Cloak, ''a full-powered Phantom Burst along with Blitz's ''Deadly Precision ''will cripple even Destructors! *'Orion '- The attack speed bonus would increase Arakna's rate of fire with Necrotic Bolt, and will make her even faster. However, this passive is dependent on her health, but Soul Link should reduce the rate at which ''Chronostabilizer degrades. *'Magnos' - Arakna has no attacks or abilities that deal Physical Damage, so Resonance will be almost useless unless she has a squad mate who has a Squad Ability that deals Physical Damage. *'Maldri '- Unpredictability ''will allow Arakna's already-high Dodge Rating to increase greatly! This should allow her to dodge almost any melee attack! ''Probability Assault, however, is still not that reliable. *'Vex' - Haste Field is like Chronostabilizer, but it does not degrade. However, the bonus is slightly less. Still, any Attack Speed Bonus is good Attack Speed Bonus, allowing Arakna to spam Necrotic Bolts at a faster rate. Chrono-Blink can also be used to escape a Horde while Phantom Burst ''cools down. *'Goliath' - Although a nice damage bonus, it isn't very reliable in a Horde, since it only targets one enemy at a time. It can be best used when there is a lone enemy, or at least just a few. ''Arc Weld, however, can be useful. *'Revenant' - Arakna would appreciate enemies being slowed, allowing her to keep them close while she either unleashes a full-power Phantom Burst or unleashes a barrage of Necrotic Bolts. *'Krel' - With appropriate timing, Arakna can deal massive damage with Phantom Burst, and stun any survivirs for her to pick off while her ability cools down. Twinblaze will increase the damage enemies take from Phantom Burst, and a Point-Blank Phantom Burst can be lethal to Lieutenants with the Vulnerability. *'Andromeda' - Gravitic Field will make Arakna's attacks all the more powerful, as all of them are projectile-based. Combined with Skar or Blitz, Arakna will vaporize almost any Minions within Phantom Burst's ''range! *'SRS-42' - Arakna does not need to move a lot unless it's for escaping a Horde while Abilities Cool Down. With maximum stacks, Arakna can literally explode a Horde into a bloody mess with ''Phantom Burst. * Savage - Savage's Passive is what helps make him unique, since it means he can use Savage Ally better than his other Squad-mates. But with Soul Link, so can Arakna. Now when she summons a Savage Ally, she can self-resurrect once if killed, and the pet will inflict a Physical Damage Vulnerability. * Sage - Having some pets are nice, since it means Arakna can spend less time attacking an enemy, since the pets will also be attacking it. Also, enemies may focus-on them instead, helping her to survive longer. Strangling Briars will also be a great advantage for Arakna. However, Arakna should be dealing the killing blows if she wants the Souls. * Jinx - In a large Horde, Arakna can use Soul Link with Jinx in the squad, then follow up with a Phantom Burst. This will allow Arakna to restore a lot of the Power she uses when using her Abilities, as long as she killed enemies doing so. * Wraith - Taking less damage from nearby enemies would definitely help Arakna's survivability more, considering Soul Link also shares Health from the other Squad members. Watch out having multiple Necro heroes in the same squad; Necro Resistant Elites and Necro Darkspore are quite common in most levels. * Char - Although it takes a short period to build up, Concussive Orbit will provide a brief window of opportunity (or escape) should an enemy survive Phantom Burst and close in on Arakna. In PvP, the Passive Ability would be much more effective, as Arakna would only be facing one or two opponents, as opposed to a Horde of ravenous Darkspore. * Titan - Ravagers don't have a lot of Resist Rating, so Absorption Shield will be quite weak for Arakna. * Seraph-XS - Time yourself to the Stealth Module once you have enough Souls, and you can unleash a Phantom Burst almost undetected. Remember, the cloak lasts only three seconds, and is obsolete if you have Skar as a squadmate. * Meditron - Seeing as you want to focus on as much healing as possible, Reconstruct ''can get Arakna's squadmates healed while Soul Link is active, but only after Arakna herself is at full health. Arakna will need lots of power reserves and Power Leech to maintain Soul Link and healing after fights. Forget ''Sentry Drone; Reconstruct is all Arakna would need (from Meditron's share of the Soul Link). * Skar - Although Opportunism isn't that much of a help, when paired up with Blitz and having 5 souls, Arakna can Shadow Cloak in the middle of a group of Darkspore, and unleash a Critical Phantom Burst ''that can cripple Destructors! Recommended Stats : 'See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information' ?? '''NOTE:' The following stats are not all necessary, but very helpful in gameplay. :: +xx% Damage for Necro Attacks :: '-xx% Damage from Necro Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability :: +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities :: +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) :: +xx% Projectile Speed 'Arakna Beta's 'Affliction Bolt' speed :: '+xx% Movement Speed :: +xx% Channeling Speed Arakna Gamma's 'Lifeforce Siphon' :: +xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges :: +xx% Power Leech :: +xx% Health Leech :: +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage 'Necrotic Bolt' Basic Attack :: +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage 'Necrotic Bolt' Basic Attack :: +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage :: +xx% Periodic Damage Arakna Gamma's 'Lifeforce Siphon', and Arakna Beta's 'Affliction Bolt' curse :: +xx% Pet Damage?'' Arakna Beta's 'Affliction Bolt' curse? :: '+xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted''' Arakna Beta's 'Affliction Bolt' curse. Arakna Alpha's 'Phantom Charge' supression. :: +xx% Duartion of Helpful Statuses Applied Arakna Delta's 'Soul Link'. :: Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) :: Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) ::: Arakna's Essence Volley: Explodes instead of multiple shots ::: Arakna's Essence Volley: Steals buffs from target :: Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10 (0 being the Worst and 10 being the Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy Category:Necro Category:Ravagers